Dreams
by Madame Belldandy
Summary: Mahiru is plagued by certain dreams involving Mitsuru. What do they mean? And what will his reaction be when she tells him? Will he strangle her to death...or simply kiss her? ::
1. ch 1

Yes! My first "Lemon" story! I hope you like it! And if you don't like this type of stuff...DON'T READ IT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

-

"ACK!"

Mahiru shot up in bed, sweat dripping down her forehead. She had had another dream about the handsome green haired boy known as Mitsuru.

'_Damn, this is the sixth night in a row! Why am I having...THOSE type of dreams about that total jerk...that total hot jerk...WHAT AM I THINKING?!' _Mahiru thought.

She looked over at her alarm clock. 7:30. She sighed.

'_Gotta get ready for school.' _ The blonde thought in dismay.

As she stepped into the shower, she pondered about why she was having dreams about a guy who hated her...EVEN WANTED TO KILL HER! It didn't make any sense. But, as we can all see, she had developed a crush. I guess she likes the bad boy type. Anyway, as she stepped out, dried, got dressed, and made a mad dash for school with a piece of toast in her mouth, she tried to think of the good qualities.

"Hmm, he's hot. That's one. And...uhhh....that's pretty much it. He's never nice to me. He wants to kill me, and I...get so scared of him." Mahiru said to herself.

When she arrived, the usual people began to crowd around her, begging her to give them good luck. She groaned, and began to push them out of the way.

"PLEEEEEEEEASE MAHIRU! SHARE YOUR LUCK WITH ME!"

"NOOOO! ME FIRST!"

Mahiru ran as fast as she could from the rabid mob. She soon arrived at her destination of tranquility: The swimming pool.

**Meanwhile:**

Mitsuru sat all alone at the bar stool in the Moonshine bar, pondering what had happened the night before.

'_This makes absolutely no sense! I HATE that bitch. Why would I dream about her...'_

His thoughts were soon interrupted when Akira plopped down in the seat next to him.

"HEY, MITSURU! Why are ya down in the dumps?" He said cheerfully as usual.

Mitsuru remained silent, pretending to have not heard him.

"AWWW! COME ON! SAY SOMETHING!" Akira pressured on.

Mitsuru slowly turned to the small boy menacingly. "Ok, Ill say something...SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Akira finally got the message and backed off.

"Just leave him be. He had a rough night."

Akira turned, and Nozomu was standing there, arms crossed.

"Uh, what do you mean by rough?" Akira asked the vampire.

Nozomu shrugged. "I heard him tossing, turning, moaning and groaning all night."

Mitsuru shot a dangerous glare at them. "It's none of YOUR business!" He warned.

Akira and Nozomu looked at each other, and walked off. Once they were out of sight, Mitsuru let a shiver run down his spine when he remembered the dream. Him and Mahiru pressed against each other, him going in and out of her, while she screamed his name.

"Urrrg, I need some fresh air." Mitsuru mumbled. And with that, he went out for a walk.

**Back to Mahiru:**

She lost count of how many laps she swam. She just wanted to swim until she forgot the horrible (and kinky) dream. But she knew that was impossible.

'_Maybe...maybe I need to talk to him. And get this off my chest. I wonder...if he finds me attractive too.' _ Mahiru thought. She finally stepped out of the pool, and realized she had actually skipped ALL of her periods, and it was time to go!

"Uggh, I hate my luck." She scowled, and got dressed.

A few hours later, she was on her way to the Moonshine Bar. She finally decided to confess about the dreams and her true feelings to Mitsuru. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, she had decided she was IN LOVE!

'_I know he's a jerk...but all he needs is someone to love.' _ She thought. As she walked up to the bar, the door opened and she was greeted by Akira.

"Hi, Mahiru!" He chirped.

"Uhh...c-can I talk t-to Mitsuru?" Mahiru stuttered.

Akira stared at her. "Well, he went out for a walk earlier and hasn't been back...why do you want to talk to him?"

"No reason!" Mahiru answered quickly, making Akira suspicious.

"He's in a bad mood...I wouldn't bother him...but maybe he'll be better when he gets back...well speak of the devil!"

Mahiru was confused by the last part of his sentence.

"Wha-"

But she was interrupted by a cold voice behind her.

"Move, girl."

She whirled around, and there stood her aqua-haired crush, glaring daggers at her. She sidestepped out of his way, but as he passed, she spoke.

"Uh, Mitsuru. Can we speak...privately?" She squeaked out.

-

HAHA! Yes, I'm leaving it there. The next chapter will be the last...and I think you'll like it! Well, I hope so anyway. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. ch 2

Whoopsie daisy! I hope none of you went insane during the long wait of the arrival of this chapter. And yes, this is the last chapter....with.... "Stuff" in it. I'll let you find that part out for yourselfs.

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent moon!! If I did, this story would be a two-episode OAV.

-

Mitsuru continued to stare.

And stare.

And stare.

And stare.

And stare.

And stare.

And stare.

And stare.

And kept staring until his chocolate eyes bore an impression in Mahiru's memory forever. Nobody dared make a sound, not wanting to brake the fragile twig of insanity. Not until Mitsoka walked into the room was the silence permanently shattered.

"What's with the staring contest?" She asked.

Then the yelling started.

"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU JUST ASK ME, GIRL?"

"Uhhhh...."

"Mitsuru, calm down! Don't strangle the poor girl!"

"Mahiru, what's gotten into you?"

"I...ummm...."

"GRRRRR!"

"Ack! Don't transform!"

"Im still confused...why would you talk to him alone?"

"Well...."

"GRRRR!"

"MITSURU! CALM THE HELL DOWN!"

"Eeep."

Being completely ignored by the Bat, Vampire, Werewolf, and Terrified blonde, Mitsoka shrugged and trudged back to her room.

Now, let's switch point of views, shall we?

Mitsuru had finally calmed down after being restrained by Nozomu. Mahiru was cowering behind Akira, who was still confused.

In a few moments, Mitsuru regained his cool, and strode casually over until he was face-to-face with Mahiru.

"Now....what is it you would like to discuss with me alone?" He said icily.

Mahiru gulped. "I really...need to tell you something important...it may change how you view me." She said carefully.

Mitsuru shrugged. "I doubt it...but fine, Ill talk with you...follow me to my room."

Akira and Nozomu exchanged glances, wondering of the possibilitys of what could happen if Mahiru and Mitsuru were...alone...in a bedroom...

But it was too late. Mahiru and Mitsuru were now traveling down the hallway, Mahiru's blue orbs cast to the floor.

"Were here." Mitsuru said, after what seemed like an eternity. He opened the door, and did something totally out of character. He stepped out of the way, signaling that Mahiru could step in first! When she hesitated, that annoyed him highly.

"Go already!" He barked, and she scurried in.

When Mitsuru closed the door, Mahiru sat on the bed, letting her mind wander.

'_Hmm, his room is big...I wonder how big he is...ACK! Umm, everything is a nice shade of aqua...like his sexy hair...ACK! Urg, his bed is very soft...I wonder if I can share it with him...ACK! DAMN THESE HORMONES!'_

"Hellooooooo? Earth to Mahiru!"

She snapped back to reality to notice Mitsuru's hand waving infrount of her face.

"So...what's so important?" He drawled as if he had better things to do.

Mahiru finally decided to gain all the courage she had and tell him everything. I mean...what's the worst that could happen? I mean, sure, he could get very angry, go on a ranting rage and KILL Mahiru...but you know as well as I do that's not likely to happen, especially when a sick and twisted authoress like me is controlling this story. Anyway, she grabbed his hands, looked straight into his eyes, and said the most three liked words since the dawn of time.

"I love you."

Mitsuru's heart skipped a beat...maybe two... but no words could describe the thoughts running through his head.

'Mahiru...loves me? Why? After all I've done...she loves me? Maybe...those dreams were an omen...a sign from the celestial moon that she is my mate. After all...our ancestors were in love...I realize that now...it wasn't her fault...it wasn't anyone's fault... and this girl loves me? But I cant help but feel...compassion towards her too.

_Oh Mahiru...'_

Mahiru was getting disturbed by his blank eyes.

"Mitsuru? Mitsuru?" She said worriedly.

She put her hand up to touch his shoulder, and life returned in his eyes. They returned as bright orbs...clouded over with desire. Not desire for violence... but a lusting desire for the blonde sitting infrount of him.

Then, as quick as a flash, Mitsuru had the quivering blonde pinned benieth him.

"Wha...what are you doing??"

Mitsuru put a finger to her lips.

"Do you want it?"

Mahiru gasped, knowing perfectly well what "it" meant.

"Uhh, well, I...I don't know..."

"Mahiru...my sweet angel..."

He gently pressed his mouth into hers. Mahiru gasped, giving Misturu the chance to push his tounge into her mouth. She moaned, now wanting more. Mitsuru smirked, and started to rub himself against her suggestivly. She groaned, feeling the hardening erection. She did something she thought she'd never do. She let her hands slide down, and unzip his pants. He helped her by moving his hips, resulting in grinding his clothed erection into her clothed center...well...clothed for now. Slowly, each other's clothes eventually came off. They pulled the covers over themselves...and began.

**Meanwhile:**

"It has been a fucking hour since they went back there!" Nozomu said.

Akira shrugged. "They must be having a deep conversation." He said.

Then, Mitsoka came out of the hallway again. This time, she was pale, like she had seen a ghost. She pointing down the hallway.

"Uhhh, I think you guys need to hear this." She said.

As quick as a flash, Nozomu, Akira, and Mitsoka were at Mitsuru's door. They put their ears to the door, and listened...

"ooooooh..."

"oh yeah...."

"OH GOD!.....yeah."

Nozomu and Akira's eyes were wide open in shock, now looking like Mitsoka.

"HOLY MOONS! HE'S KILLING HER!" Akira shouted.

"We've gotta get in there and help her!" Nozomu said.

"Ok, on three, we brake down the door!" Mitsoka said, not realizing that Mitsuru accidentally forgot to lock it.

They backed up against the wall, with outstretched hands.

"One, two, THREE!"

They bumrushed and tackled the door down. What they saw...utterly horrified them.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!" Nozomu shouted.

"MY EYEEEEEEES!" Akira wailed.

"Fascinating." Mitsoka said.

"GET OUT!" Mitsuru and Mahiru shouted in unison.

They didn't have to be told twice. They ran out like scared mice, leaving the lovebirds to their hideous and kinky lovemaking.

TheEnd.


End file.
